True Love Finally
by MagicAndDemons4Ever
Summary: <html><head></head>A Jasper/Bella, a darker Edward. Read inside what it is about.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Everything from Twilight and New Moon through Italy happened. This story is going into Eclipse where things will change from what you know from the original. I do not own anything except for my plot line. Stephanie Meyer owns the original.**

**Part 1 - Telling Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle!**

Edward had finally listened to us and angrily went out on a forced hunt with his 'mother' and 'sisters'. The boys and dad stayed home with me. I was relieved when he left. Jasper, my true mate (Marcus told me through a letter he placed in my pocket to read when I was alone) noticed and sent Em and Dad a worried look. Why dad not Carlisle like usual? Well in the days I left to rescue Edward's sorry ass from the Volturi - which ended with me promising to be changed in the near future- my mom and Phil were killed in a bus traffic accident and my dad was killed during a shooting while he was at work. So Carlisle had adopted me into their family. My last name is now Whitlock-Swan because I wanted to carry my mate's name, not Edward's. Carlisle understood well enough and only asked that I call him dad. I did so and I was granted my wish. He didn't even ask me why I wanted to go by Whitlock-Swan.

After we returned from Italy, Edward started to act different. He started abusing and raping me and he threatened to kill me if I ever told anyone. I kept my mouth shut and no one knew until Alice got a vision about it. We came up with the plan that she would tell the girls while they were out on a hunt and I would tell the men. I was scared out of my wits until my phone buzzed with a text from Rose. She wrote, _"Bella, I know what he did to you and I hate that you have been going through the same thing I went through with Royce on my last human day. You can ask Em for the rest of my story after you tell them what's been happening with Edward. Don't worry, we'll kill him soon. Love you sis! I am so sorry for how I treated you when we first met. Love Rose!" _

Her message gave me the courage I needed to tell the guys and dad.

"Dad?"

He turned to look at me only to tears running down my face. He pulled me into his arms to hold me getting the attention of both Jasper and Emmett. I tried not to wince or flinch away from his touch when my still unhealed wounds sent shocks of pain through my body. Dad noticing the blood smell said,

"Why are you bleeding hun? Is it your period again?" I only shook my head no, and cried even harder. As he helped me up, I tore off my clothes, showing them the damage Edward had inflicted on my delicate human flesh. The stress of the last hour finally caught up to me and I fainted dead away.

Carlisle POV?

I reflexively caught my poor broken daughter as she fainted. Looking up I noticed that both Jasper and Emmett's eyes were as black as I'm sure mine were. I quickly took Bella upstairs and laid her down when I heard the sound of the the rest of the family, minus Edward returning home from their hunt.

Rose, seeing Bella's clothes scattered around but no Bella, asked,

"Where is she? Why are her clothes scattered? What…" Bella's scream of pain and sadness came from upstairs causing us all to go still in shock.

What going to happen next? please review to let me know more...


	2. Chapter 2

**All that was in Twilight, and up to New Moon where Italy happened happens too. Now it is going into Eclipse where everything happens now will change everything you all know from the stories. I am not owning except the story itself, but it is Stephanie Meyer who wrote and owns the story...**

**Part2 - Her Screams and what happens next?**

**from last chapter:**

_**Carlisle POV:**_

_I reflexively caught my poor broken daughter as she fainted. Looking up I noticed that both Jasper and Emmett's eyes were as black as I'm sure mine were. I quickly took Bella upstairs and laid her down when I heard the sound of the the rest of the family, minus Edward returning home from their hunt._

_Rose, seeing Bella's clothes scattered around but no Bella, asked,_

_"Where is she? Why are her clothes scattered? What…" Bella's scream of pain and sadness came from upstairs causing us all to go still in shock._

_**This chapter:**_

_**CPOV**_

We all ran upstairs to see if he had come back, but she was only flailing around and kicking around as she screamed out, "NO EDWARD STOP THIS.. IT HURTS PLEASE STOP OWWW...AHHHHHHHHH!"

Then she flung up, eyes wide open and panting hard.

BPOV

In my almost hysterical sobbing, I heard Rose ask,

"Bella what was that?" I turned my head and saw that Rose, Em, Dad, Mom and Jazz staring at me with fear in their eyes.

Sobbing I said,

"Edward has been raping me since the Italy fiasco. As soon as we got back, he turned into a monster. I've lost everything." Rose, after hearing that, ran to me and pulled me into her chest for a big hug.

While holding me, she said,

"You haven't lost anything hun. You have us to lean and love now." I looked up at Jasper, who was giving me a look full of all the love he had for me. He suddenly gasped as he felt all the feelings I had for him radiating off of me.

Seeing his astonished look, I informed him,

"Jazz, Marcus confirmed it in Italy. I'm your true mate, not Alice. She has been helping Edward in his actions toward me."

Emmett yelled out in shock,

"She WHAT?"

Dad, seeing me wince in pain, asked,

"Can I check you over, baby girl?" I only nodded. The girls stayed, but the boys left to give me the privacy I needed.

***With the Guys Downstairs ***

JPOV

"Can it be true? I am her true mate?" I asked.

Emmett responded by saying,

"Look Jasper, she took your true last name as her own after her parents died. Doesn't that say something to you? Plus she's always loved you for just being yourself."

I turned to Emmett in shock from what I'd just heard.

"Ok, but what should I do now? I need to know what to do about the physical aspect of the mating. Her ordeal made her afraid of that form of intimacy. How do I keep my beast calm since he can't mark his mate?"

Emmett put his massive hand on my shoulder and said,

"Do what I did for Rose when I found out what Royce had done to her; love, protect, and cherish her. Just follow her lead; listen to her when she talks and just hold her when she needs you to."

I turned and gave Emmett a hug in thanks for his words of wisdom. Then we sat our asses down and turned the TV on to Ghost Hunters.

****With the Girls and Carlisle****

BPOV

"Bella, how do you know that you and Jasper are mates?" Rose asked me.

I sighed and responded by explaining,

"In Italy, Marcus approached me when I was alone as I was heading to the loo. He told me about my relationship lines. He saw when the lines to Charlie, Renée and Phil were broken due to their death and he saw a strong parental bond to Carlisle and Esme. He also saw a sister bond to you Rose and a brotherly bond to Emmett. Then he told me that Edward wasn't my true mate, Jasper was. At the time, I had to stay with Edward because Jasper was with Alice. She hasn't even been faithful to Jasper since my birthday. She's been sleeping with Edward behind his back. When Marcus told me I was so hurt." I cried again, as Dad hugged me. After the tears had stopped, Mum helped me get dressed and then she and dad both gave me a kiss on the forehead.

Rose just held me as we walked down the stairs. The boys saw us coming down and turned down the TV to make it easier for me to hear. Jasper took me carefully out of Rose's arms and sat me down beside him on the couch. It was a shocking development, but I turned and gave him a small, warm smile. He smiled back crookedly. I love that smile. In the light I noticed some faint scars scattered across his beautiful face. I gently touched one on his right cheek and he gently leaned into my touch with a small smile touching his lips.

I said,

"You are so handsome, even with your scars. Don't ever be ashamed of them Jazz. They show what you have been through and that you are a survivor. They are a physical reminder of what you had to live through to become the incredible man you are today." I sent him my love, compassion and a little lust happy.

He, along with the rest of the family, were shocked that I was able to see the scars so clearly. Felling some discomfort, I started rubbing my stomach where I have multiple scars caused by Edward.

Dad noticed and asked,

"What's the matter Bella?"

I responded,

"Just some scars on my stomach that are bothering me still. I don't think they're healed all the way."

He demanded,

"Show me Bella!" I stood up and lifted my shirt up so he could see and he gasped in horror at site of the mangled flesh.

"Bella, what did he do to you?" dad asked.

I sobbed and said,

"He tried to slice me open with his teeth in order to rip out my reproductive organs. You came home just in time and he only had time to slap me and run off. He's left me bleeding, naked and hurt over and over again!" They all gasped and I fainted yet again as the memories became too much for me to bear.

CPOV

Jasper caught Bella as she fainted and we all ran up to my office so I could get a better look at her injuries. I was going to check her over and re-stitch the nearly infected, poorly cared for wounds on her stomach.

How was that? Hope you like it too.


End file.
